Chavok
by Beth6787
Summary: an AU to "Tuvix". What if it had been Chakotay & Tuvok merged together in that transporter accident?...Perhaps the two enemies had more in common than they thought!


Beth 6787

Xmas 2017

Chavok

What if it had been Chakotay & Tuvok merged in that transporter accident. Another form of "resolution!".

Tuvok and Neelix had been down on the planet collecting plant specimens for the past eight hours and nothing much had been achieved. Oh, they had plenty of specimens between them but Neelix's would only suit a Talaxian palate and Tuvok had focussed on expanding his already over extensive (in Kathryn's opinion) orchid collection. She had had enough. "Commander" she called over to Chakotay, " Please beam down and take charge of the away team. Focus on selecting those specimens that might actually be of use as a food source and limit yourself to beaming those up. I suggest you send Neelix straight back to the Mess Hall and go through what has been collected with Tuvok."

"Aye Aye Captain" said Chakotay and winked subtly at her on his way to the turbolift. Kathryn looked at her console, only another half hour and Lieutenant Commander Forbes would be taking over Command for the beta shift. Not a moment too soon as far as the Captain was concerned. It had been one of those days and she was looking forward to escaping to the holodeck and running her Lake George program. A calming sail in the dinghy was exactly what she needed to unwind. They had had an uneventful few weeks and were now on a search for raw supplies. There were no systems with space faring civilisations within detector range so they were doing things the laborious way. Lots of away missions to uninhabited planets, moons and asteroids collecting raw materials. Mostly these away missions were led by Leiutenants Torres or Carey as minerals for engineering and keeping Voyagers myriad systems at least minimally functional was top priority.

The current stop off planet was particularly uninspiring, no raw materials of use to Torres team and the nutritional value of the plants for humans (who made up about ninety percent of Voyager's crew complement) was minimal at best. Even the Doctor had had no luck trying to synthesize replacement antibiotics from them. Apparently too few amino acids in common with Alpha Quadrant ones to produce anything with sufficient potency. She had really sent Neelix and a few of the former Maquis crew down there to try and prevent the cabin fever getting any worse. Neelix was supposed to be Morale Officer but he had spent the last couple of weeks adding to the problems rather than alleviating them!

She was pulled back from her reverie by a bleep from the Ops station and Ensign Kim informing her that Neelix was back on board and heading for the Mess Hall to begin supper preparations. Well that was one less problem. She didn't envy Chakotay his task for the rest of the evening. Just then Forbes arrived on the Bridge to relieve her followed by Beta shift. She completed the handover within five minutes and headed for her quarters to change and replicate a quick sandwich before heading to the holodeck. They were still running in 'grey mode' so only the command level staff could use the holodecks at all, and then for only half an hour each a week, maximum, so she did not want to waste a single second of her slot.

Chakotay took a final look around to ensure nothing had been omitted. It was almost midnight ship's time and he had had more than enough. When he had transported down around 3pm he had expected to carry out a quick sift through the samples and be back on board with anything of interest within the hour at most. Silly me, he grimaced at his naivety. Tuvok, being Tuvok, had acquired a single sample of over two thousand separate plant species that he thought were worth assessing. They were stacked five feet high in sample bags meticulously labelled and Chakotay was expected to go through these one by one and decide which to transport - if any! He mentally cursed Tuvok for his Vulcan efficiency and (in Chakotay's opinion) over zealous attention to detail but being the First Officer put on his professionally neutral (he so hoped) face and got down to the task at hand. After nine hours of tedium, Chakotay had whittled the samples worth transporting down to seventy four and they had just finished beaming them aboard. All apart from one purely frivolous Orchid that, come what may, Chakotay could not persuade Tuvok to leave behind. In the interests of saving his sanity and getting this away mission over and done with once and for all, Chakotay reluctantly agreed to Tuvok beaming it up with them. "Chakotay to transporter Room 3, two to beam up".

He materialized on the transporter pad and immediately felt something was terribly wrong. For a start he was in a security stasis field so could not move off the pad. Ensign Gibson was looking distressed and two of Tuvok's security team were pointing phasers at him. He looked around and realised he was alone on the pad. Where was Chakotay? huh? he was Chakotay, what a ridiculous thing to think. Then where was Tuvok? "Right here" he heard in his head. Just what was happening ! He went to tap his communicator badge and then stared at his hand, it wasn't his but it wasn't Tuvok's either. What was going on? ...

Kathryn had been fast asleep when the urgent call had come through from Forbes on the Bridge. "Captain Janeway to the Bridge. This is an emergency, intruder alert in transporter room 3. Intruder is held in a stasis field and security are in attendance. Respond please".

"Forbes, this is Janeway. Call Commander Chakotay to relieve you on the Bridge. Have Lieutenant Tuvok meet me in transporter room 3. Janeway out."

She rushed to put her uniform on and tidy her hair. Why on Earth had Chakotay not contacted her already? As she made her way in the turbolift to the transporter room she was informed that neither Chakotay or Tuvok were on the ship and they were not responding to hails from the planet. What on Earth was going on? "Red Alert. Emergency Beam up for Commander Chakotay & Lieutenant Tuvok. I'll contact you from the transporter room. ETA less than one minute, Janeway out."

The Captain strode purposely into the transporter room and stopped dead in her tracks. There in front of her was a stranger that was as familiar to her as her own reflection. A Vulcan with a tattoo above his left eye, identical to Chakotay's. He looked at her with Chakotay's eyes and spoke with Tuvok's voice "Captain? What is going on? Why are we, I mean why am I held in a stasis field and why the phasers drawn?".

Kathryn turned to the security detail "At ease. Lower the stasis field". Fraser and Ayala looked at her "but Captain..." "I take full responsibility. There is no danger here." said the Captain. The men reluctantly did as they were asked and re-holstered their phasers. " Gentlemen please escort commanders Chakotay & Tuvok to sick bay" she directed the security contingent. They looked at each other and back at her and decided it was better not to ask any questions. "Aye Captain" and with that Chakotay/Tuvok, whoever the hell he was - am I going mad he thought- walked between Fraser and Ayala to sick bay with the Captain bringing up the rear.

"Well, it's conclusive Captain" announced the EMH. "The subject is composed of 49% Commander Chakotay's DNA, 49% Lieutenant Tuvok's DNA and 2% alien orchid". The hybrid man on the biobed sat up and looked despondently at her. "Doctor, can you separate them?"

"Ordinarily, Yes Captain. Unfortunately, his cells are in an excited state due to the early stages of Pon Farr. I can only assume that the transporter accident and integration of the alien DNA has triggered this state of affairs as Lieutenant Tuvok is not due to come into his next breeding cycle for another fifty five months." Chakotay/Tuvok could feel his face flushing and ire building at the Doctor for breaking medical confidentiality and announcing this fact to the whole room. "Doctor" warned the Captain but the EMH retorted " Captain, as the patient in front of me is not in actuality the Lieutenant nor indeed the Commander then I have not technically breached patient confidentiality. Do you wish me to continue with my report?".

The Captain gave a sympathetic and apologetic glance to the man in front of her and said " Please continue Doctor".

"Well Captain, it will be necessary for him to complete his pon Farr at which time his cells should quiesce and it will be possible to initiate the transporter separation."

"Captain, may I be excused to my quarters to prepare my meditations ?" said the hybrid man. Where were his quarters? Inside his head he felt as though he was more Chakotay than Tuvok, especially now he was undergoing the hormone surge of pon Farr. Chakotay had had no idea just how strong the Vulcan sex drive was. He certainly did not feel like meditating or fantasizing about Tuvok's wife T'Pel. In fact he was sure that the only erotic focus for his entire being was Kathryn Janeway ! Was the situation resolving itself? Perhaps Tuvok was vanishing and he was reverting to being Chakotay. Otherwise, it could only mean one thing... The part of his mind that was Tuvok was struggling to suppress it's thought processes. Thank goodness Chakotay is not a telepath he whispered in the recesses of his mind. I must resolve this pon Farr and separate before Chakotay becomes aware of my desire for the Captain!

"How should we address you? " asked the EMH. Chakotay asserted himself "Cha- then Tuvok jumped in – vok." He tried again "Chavok" he announced as much to his surprise as anyone's.

"Well, Chavok" struggled the Captain , "I suggest you take up the Doctor's suggestion and retire to Tuvok's quarters and begin the meditation preparations. Ayala, assign two security guards to Mr. Chavok at all times and he is not to have access to any command protocols. Crewman access only for essential services."

With that, the Captain turned and marched out. She stopped by the Bridge to update Forbes then returned to her quarters for what was left of her rest period before her next duty shift. Already nearly 4am and no chance of sleep with her head and heart in so much turmoil. Still she had better at least get into bed and give her body a short rest. Chakotay. Tuvok. Chavok! The nightmare kept sweeping around her mind. Normally she would have gone to Chakotay for moral support or Tuvok for a logical perspective, now she had neither of them. Or worse, both somehow irrevocably fused together. Did each man now know the secrets of the other's heart and mind? Was Chakotay privy to every confidence she had shared with Tuvok and vice versa? Should Chavok sit on her left hand side as First Officer and back up Captain? or cover Tuvok's roles at Tactical and security? But what if Chavok , as a fused being, had a third personality entirely. Could she trust him at all?

No. What with the added complication of the pon Farr and the EMH's admission that he could do nothing until that situation resolved itself, Chavok would have to be relieved of duty indefinitely. Perhaps he could help Kes in hydroponics, she exhibited some empathic powers and was sensitive to undercurrents within the crew. Kes would not judge harshly or reject Chavok. The Captain would speak to her in the morning. The decision made Kathryn set her alarm clock for 0600 hours and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Chavok had been up since 5am attempting to meditate. It was hopeless, with Chakotay in his head Tuvok could not maintain his Vulcan equilibrium. All the standard exercises were eluding him and thoughts of T'Pel would not solidify in his mind. Whenever he tried to conjure up an image of his serene mate, substituted by Chakotay were some very erotic images of their Captain! Tuvok found his iron will needed to suppress them was sorely lacking. In truth the pon Farr was heightening his appreciation of the physical form of Kathryn Janeway. Not that he had ever had any problems in that department. He had sensed that Chakotay was forming a growing admiration for her too but had not realised that they both harboured the

same, totally inappropriate and forbidden, lust for her. That was the only word for it. What on Earth were they going to do?! Chavok's ardour was brought to a shuddering halt by the voice of the EMH over the Comm ordering him/them to report to sickbay for further analyses. On arrival Chavok had to submit to blood, urine and sputum tests as well as psyche profiling. The upshot being that the meditation had done nothing to slow the onslaught of pon Farr hormones (no surprise there thought both parts of his mind). "I am obliged to notify the Captain of my findings and recommendations for further treatment" said the EMH, his tone just a little too smug for Chavok's liking. "Captain, sickbay here. I have an update on Mr. Chavok's condition for you."

"Thank you Doctor. I will be right there. Janeway out." replied the Bridge.

Kathryn and Chavok just stared at the EMH, lost for words. "Are you sure there is no other way to resolve matters Doctor?" choked out the Captain. "I'm afraid not, obviously the part of Mr. Chavok which is human is not genetically compatible with the Vulcan hormone surge at this stage in the reproductive cycle. We need to resolve this pon Farr urgently. I suggest we set up the holodeck, with immediate effect, and Chavok will be able to avail himself of the program this afternoon. By the end of the day they should be stable enough for separation to commence."

"But Doctor, this is completely unethical ! How can you ask Chavok, who is half Commander Chakotay, to mate with a hologram of Tuvok's wife T'Pel? ! How do you feel about this Chavok, the decision is ultimately yours, of course."

"And the alternative is likely death before we can be separated, is that so?" asked Chavok. "I'm afraid so. A 99.8% chance of death but there is always the 0.2% chance I would be able to perform a medical miracle. With any other Doctor the chances of success would be zero but with my enhanced abilities..." the EMH smugly boasted.

"Thank you Doctor. We get the picture." The Captain and Chavok chorused simultaneously.

"Logically there is only one decision feasible. Set up the holodeck. I have had the foresight to prepare for my eventual pon Farr, on the off chance that we are still in the Delta

Quadrant four and a half years from now. Initiate Program Tuvok 0164Epsilon. The program will begin to run once I have entered the holodeck and activated the security lock outs. It runs for one hour after which access to the holodeck will reactivate. Obviously, my genetic fingerprint has changed so it will be necessary for me to submit Chavok's parameters into the security lockouts before we begin. After that the holographic mate will recognize Chavok as Tuvok and all will run as planned."

"Very well Mr. Chavok, you seem to have thought this through and made thorough preparations. If you are happy to proceed so be it. Doctor, you are to monitor Chavok's vital signs throughout and notify me as soon as the program deactivates and you are ready to transport him to sick bay for the separation procedure." with that Kathryn gave her most professional Captain's nod to Chavok and headed for her Ready Room.

Kathryn paced up and down the Ready Room with her fourth mug of extra strong expresso. She was trying not to think about what Chavok was about to get up to on the holodeck. Of course, she was purely worried for her dear friend Tuvok, and the toll it would take on him to share his most intimate moments with T'Pel with Chakotay as an inevitable participant. She very much hoped that Chakotay could take himself on a mental vision quest or something to give Tuvok and the holographic T'Pel their hour alone. And she hoped it would work and she would have both Chakotay and Tuvok back by the end of the day. But she also felt, deep within her, a growing jealousy for the T'Pel hologram (how absurd Kathryn she chastised herself) . The thought that Chakotay might inevitably be aware of the sensation of making love to another woman, a situation she could do nothing to prevent, filled her with jealousy and dread. Get a grip Kathryn, she berated herself. You and the Commander are barely acquainted. It is Captain Janeway he is forming a tentative friendship with, he is oblivious to Kathryn's existence - and quite rightly so. And poor Mark, whatever would he think of me if he knew what nonsense was swirling around my mind. Time to focus on something productive. With that she hailed Ensign Kim and told him she would be in Engineering with Lieutenant Torres for the rest of the shift. Attempting to marry together Voyager's AQ technology with the raw fuel sources available to them in this region of the DQ should keep her mind fully occupied for the next few hours...

Chavok stood outside the holodeck having made all the final security checks. The program was initiated, all he had to do was open the door, step inside and resolve his pon Farr. Easier said than done! Oh the hormones were teaching a crescendo and both the part of his mind that was Tuvok and that which was Chakotay knew they would be more than capable of completing the physical act. In fact, both of them seemed not only equally aroused but excited at the prospect too. Chakotay was confused by this as the thought of T'Pel left him cold but he was instinctively responding to the sight of the woman who was approaching them now they had stepped into the holographic replica of Tuvok's house on Vulcan. She was wearing full Vulcan ceremonial dress with a cape and hood occluding the view of her face. She came to stand in front of them and bowed slightly at which point Chavok did the same then turned and headed for the bedroom. Chavok followed. He knew the ceremony from the memories stored in Tuvok's part of their combined brain. She would head into the adjoining bathroom whilst he would de-robe and lie face up on the bed. She would then join them with just a ceremonial sarong covering her which Chavok would lift whilst chanting the Vulcan mating vows. The ultimate act would then commence. Somehow Chakotay distanced himself as the Tuvok part of himself disrobed and laid on the bed totally inert except one part of his anatomy that was more than ready for action! The human that was Chakotay marvelled at Vulcan self control. At this level of arousal he would have gone to his woman by now and they would already be having the time of their lives, not waiting, totally immobilized whilst she put on her sarong.

After what seemed an age she emerged from the bathroom and made her way to the bed, head still bowed. Then in one rapid sweep the sarong fell to the floor and she looked Chavok directly the eye. "I am ready husband" said a holographic Kathryn ! ! ! There was no way that Chakotay was going to allow Tuvok to mate with Kathryn, even if she was a hologram. If they died, so be it. They started to fight within their combined mind, suddenly Chavok felt an excruciating pain in his left temple. He clasped his head as the room started to swirl then everything went black.

Where was he? The bright lights and sound of external voices were comfortingly familiar. Kathryn and the EMH were standing beside him. He was on a biobed in sick bay. He looked to his side and saw Tuvok on the bed next to him still asleep. "Welcome back Commander" said the reassuring voice of the Captain. Mercifully now dressed in her standard Starfleet uniform. He looked over nervously at the EMH but had to know.

"What happened?" he asked. "The last thing I remember is a sharp pain in my head- then I must have blacked out. I'm afraid that we had not started the pon Farr ceremony "he lied, hoping desperately that Tuvok had programmed the holodeck simulation to shut down before anyone entered the room to rescue him/them!

The EMH raised a holographic eyebrow. "Well Commander, we found Chavok lying on the holodeck floor wearing a Vulcan ceremonial robe (well saved Tuvok, thought Chakotay) and assumed that the ceremony was complete as your hormone levels had dropped to a Vulcan non pon Farr state and the program had totally erased. "

"I have no memory of the pon Farr itself, perhaps I was unconscious whilst Tuvok completed the task" Chakotay did his best to say in a neutral voice. After all Kathryn must never know that it was not Tuvok's wife in the simulation.

"I am pleased to report that neither of us completed the program Commander" this from Tuvok who had just awoken. "Obviously the hormone surge was beyond the human component's of Chavok's ability to endure so he shut off. In plain terms, fainted with excitement before anything could commence."

If Chakotay didn't know better he could have sworn that Tuvok's voice held more than a hint of regret. Chakotay, on the other hand, had never been more grateful for his 'inferior' human metabolism , as Tuvok would see it.

"So we are now fully back to ourselves and can return to duty Doctor" Chakotay stated in what he hoped was his firmest sounding voice.

"I wouldn't recommend it, you need to recouperate first. However, Lieutenant Tuvok has a sturdier metabolism so can return to Tactical with immediate effect." intoned the EMH.

The Captain interceded at this point " You are both relieved of duty for the rest of the day. Go back to your quarters and rest. I will expect you both on the Bridge at 0700 sharp tomorrow morning. Tomorrow we re-initiate the warp core and get as far away from this sector as possible."

"Yes Captain" they both said in unison whilst glowering at each other. They made it to the sick bay doors at the same time and looked (was her imagination playing tricks on her after so little sleep) as if they were going to start a fist fight. It was Chakotay who came to his senses first, remembering who was witnessing them, and stepped back to allow Tuvok to pass. As he did so Chakotay whispered to him that he had forgotten nothing of their Chavok experience!

Then he stormed out behind Tuvok and headed in the opposite direction..

The EMH looked at the Captain. "Well I had hoped that after sharing a body and mind for the last three days they would have come to an appreciation and acceptance of one another. If anything, they look more antagonistic than ever. Such a shame."

Kathryn tended to agree. I wonder why? ...she mused as she made her way back to the Bridge. They had a long day ahead.

THE END

13 13


End file.
